


День мертвых

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Babylon 5, Original Work
Genre: Fans, Gen, Mysticism, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанатские посиделки перерастают в нечто загадочное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День мертвых

**Author's Note:**

> Все совпадения с реальными людьми и событиями случайны.  
> В тексте использованы песни, не помню чьи.

_... Но не спеши уйти скорей_   
_Продли последние минуты_   
_Запоминай глаза друзей_   
_На сотни, сотни лет разлуки_   
_Их голоса, и стон, и смех;_   
_Улыбки, слезы, взгляды, руки..._

Зимой темнеет рано, а встретится договорились на пять часов. Так что звонок на двери Шеридан искал уже наощупь. Он с военной точностью явился ровно в пять. Звонка так и не нашел и, не долго думая, постучал в дверь. Ногой.  
Дверь распахнулась.  
\- Добро пожаловать на местный филиал станции Вавилон 5! Пиво принес? - обрадовалась Синклер, пожимая руку гостю. Командор Синклер в их компании был девушкой. Она была уже в форме, то бишь длинном рейджерском жилете - форму земного Альянса Синклер не носила принципиально. Шеридан стянул куртку и с законной гордостью продемонстрировал новую форму (на деле простую черную рубашку с нашитыми знаками различия).Сам ведь пришивал!  
\- Молодец!  
-А где все? - заметил наконец капитан отсутствие горы ботинок в прихожей.  
-Ты первый пришел. Что, не знаешь нашу компанию? Хоть бы к семи все собрались...  
\- Просили же на пять!  
\- А кто у нас капитан?!! Вот и пни их!  
\- А почему я? Ты же старше меня!  
\- А у тебя звание выше! Те же Маркус с Ивановой чхать хотели на мой возраст.  
\- А ты думаешь Маркус не чхает на субординацию?!!  
Шеридан немного подумал и перестал возмущатся – все равно никто раньше не приедет, хоть деннбоком сгоняй... Так что он просто присоеденился к Синклер на кухне, где ему сунули с руки нож и кулек с картошкой. Хозяйка жарила курицу, на столе приткнулся ноутбук, конечно же с Вавилоном 5. Его волшебное действие не замедлило проявится – Бестер еще не объяснил зачем в очередной раз приперся на станцию, а в дверь вновь постучали. Это пришла и. о. Гарибальди и Синклер бросила готовку на Шеридана, а сама убежала обнимался с подругой.  
К половине шестого пришли Маркус и Байрон, демонстративно игнорируя друг-друга. Ну не сходились они характерами. Процесс игнорирования несколько затруднялся болтавшимся между ними ящиком пива. За ребятами стоял ГКар, явно выполнявший роль заградительной стенки всю дорогу.  
Если Маркуса (вечно обижавшегося, что он – не Маркус) опознать можно было только по начитанности и чувству юмора, то Байрон, как ни смешно, был внешне точной копией самого себя. Первое время Шеридан видя его, вздрагивал.  
Байрон бросил кожанку прямо на пол и пошлепал на кухню. Маркус просьбу явится при параде проигнорировал, получил сдвоенный втык (от Шеридана и Синклера разом), пропустил его мимо ушей и ни на грамм не утратив веселья подхватил пару бутылок пива и утащил Синклера с собой, что-то громко рассказывая.  
ГКар, при всем параде (даже глаз завязан черной лентой) пожал плечами, мол что с него взять. Шеридан улыбнулся.  
Все собрались на кухне и места сразу стало очень мало. Опаздывающих Лондо и Иванову решили не ждать и все дружно набросились на еду. Постепенно из комнаты притащили «заветную тетрадку» в которую Синклер когда-то записывала все что попадалось по Вавилону, Маркус и ГКар уже о чем-то поспорили и теперь рылись в сценариях эпизодов в поисках подтверждения. Лондо и Иванова явились как и следовало ожидать, с опозданием на час. Обе хором взмутились, что их не дождались и обе же демонстративно отказались от пива.  
Теперь вся компания была в сборе.  
\- Может быть кто-то вспомнит, зачем мы собственно собрались и что-то скажет?- язвительно поинтересовалась Синклер. Во взгляде Шеридана, которого эта фраза обязывала встать и сказать тост отчетливо читалось «Вот ведьма!». Девушка хмыкнула, отобрала у ГКара ноутбук и включила заставку вечным реверсом. Под знакомые звуки народ отвлекся от разговоров, утих, и в ожидании уставился на капитана. Шеридан встал, кашлянул, хмыкнул… и только он собрался с мыслями как мигнул и вырубился свет.  
\- Опять… - вздохнула Синклер. – Третий раз за неделю отрубают. Там во дворе опять машины рылись, клад ищут, что ли?! Джон, говори быстро, что хотел сказать – этот ноут уже дедушка, у него батареи ровно на семь минут!  
В темноте формулировать оказалось проще и Шеридан предложил вспомнить Вавилон 5, всех его обитателей (тут же перечисленных поименно) и порадоватся, что такой замечательный мир свел их всех вместе. Кто-то зааплодировал. Кто-то фыркнул что-то о патетике, судя по всему Байрон. На него цикнули. На самом-то деле собрались 13 февраля по другой причине, но первый тост за станцию уже давно стал традицией. Не успели чокнутся, как комп зашуршал и вырубился и в кухне стало хоть глаз выколи.  
\- Так и будем в темноте сидеть?- подала голос Иванова.  
\- А что?- обрадовался Маркус.- Темнота – друг молодежи!  
Послышался звук подзатыльника.  
\- В темноте не видно рожи!- ехидно внесла свою лепту Гарибальди.  
\- Кто там ближе к шкафу сидит, свечки поищите в ящике! А я выгляну пойду, может просто пробки выбило?  
ГКар и Иванова поругиваясь на беспорядок принялись искать свечи, а Синклер вышла на балкон – поглядеть есть ли свет в соседних квартирах.  
\- Что за черт?!! – раздался с балкона ее пораженный голос.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Сами глядите! На улице ни зги не видно!  
\- Во всем доме свет отрубили?  
\- Тогда уж во всем районе…. И потом, так темно все равно не бывает… Такое впечатление, будто за окном – стена.  
\- Может, туман опустился? – предположил ГКар. Более непосредственный Маркус высунул, насколько смог, руку в окно.  
\- По крайней мере на полметра вперед – нет!  
Синклер и ГКар переглянулись, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не отвесить подзатыльник этому балбесу, догадавшемуся высунутся чуть ли не целиком в окно 9-го этажа. Вопрос был интересный. Иванова даже предложила почти проверить, нона беду электрический замок на двери подъезда без света тоже не работал.  
\- В 900 метрах от нас проспект, а звуки в тумане распространяются. Полная тишина – нелогична.  
Сразу несколько голосов пробормотало что-то на тему острых ушей. Так ничего и не решив вернулись на кухню. Там уже горели свечи. Толку с них было немного, только по стенам мотались пугающие тени да можно было хоть приблизительно определить, куда тыкать вилкой без боязни повторить подвиг Гайнен и воткнуть ее в руку соседа по столу. Однако разговор постепенно не то, чтобы смолк, но как-то увял. Байрон пробормотал, что с такой активностью он скоро вообще уснет и протопал в комнату. Оттуда донеслось звучное «бздынььь»  
\- Байрон, если я найду на гитаре хоть одну царапинку – мы будем играть в Бестера и беглых телепатов!!!  
Бздынььь!...  
\- Байрон!!!!!!  
Тут Байрон наконец-то осознал, почему у него перед глазами совсем уж непроглядный мрак и догадался снять солнечные очки. Лезть через всю кухню к своей табуретке он не стал, уселся на тумбочке и забренчал гитарой. Песня была знакомая, старая-старая и все подпевали в пол голоса.

_А все кончается, кончается, кончается_   
_В глаза героям напоследок посмотри_   
_Хоть как ни странно Вавилон еще вращается_   
_Но с ним все ясно, что ни говори…_

Казалось, что темнота сгрудилась еще сильнее. Синклер сидела, низко опустив голову и Гкар потянулся к ней, положил руку на плечо. Девушки на диване сидели обнявшись.

_Спасибо всем, друзья мои воскресные_   
_Жить веселее стало, легче ждать_   
_Надежды смелые опять во мне воскресли_   
_И захотелось и бороться и мечтать._

_А все кончается, кончается, кончается_   
_Корабль ушел в гиперпространственный прыжок_   
_Но все же станция с друзьями не прощается_   
_Не зря маяк свой Вавилон во тьме зажег_   
_Не зря маяк свой Вавилон во тьме зажег…_

Музыка смолкла. Ребята зашевелились, кто-то неуверенно улыбался. Но Байрон не поднял головы от гитары, ударил по струнам и зазвучал странный ритм, тревожный и печальный:

_Огонь вокруг, лишь вихрь огня_   
_Сейчас пройдет оцепенение_   
_И мы поймем: а дальше что?_   
_… Идут последние мгновения_   
_Но не спеши уйти скорей_   
_Продли последние минуты_   
_Запоминай глаза друзей_   
_На сотни, сотни лет разлуки_   
_Их голоса, и стон, и смех;_   
_Улыбки, слезы, взгляды, руки..._

В дверь громко постучали. Байрон вздрогнул, у него сорвалась рука и очередное «бздынь!...» раскатилось по квартире. Все затаили дыхание.  
Стук повторился.  
\- Кто бы это мог быть?  
\- Вроде все наши в сборе...- неуверенно протянула Синклер. – Но может это «не наши» пришли????  
\- Как-то это подозрительно...  
\- А ты не открывай!- посоветовал Шеридан. Стучали уже не переставая.  
\- Если я не открою, через пять минут дверь откроется навзничь! – хмуро сообщила Синклер. Шеридан ненавязчиво подхватил со стола неоткрытую бутылку и последовал за девушкой в прихожую. Мужская часть компании потянулась следом. Ясное дело, выглядывание в глазок не принесло ровно никакого результата.  
\- Кто там?- вопросила командор.  
\- Свои!- раздался из-за двери хриплый мужской голос. Синклер призадумалась. Голос был знакомый. В дверь опять заколотили, судя по звуку – ногой. Командор раздраженно распахнула дверь.  
\- Хватит тарабанить! Добро пожаловать на местный филиал станции Вавилон 5. Пиво принесли?  
\- Только бревари,- ответил тот же голос.  
В компании бревари называлось все, градусностью крепче вина. Даже та неимоверно сладкая наливка которую как-то привез с дачи Маркус. В дверь протиснулось три темных силуэта. Шеридан нахмурился, уловив что-то знакомое. Тут столпившиеся в коридорчике ребята зашумели, кто-то ругнулся и между ними протолкалась растрепанная Иванова, таща в обеих руках по свечке. Коридор худо-бедно осветился. Синклер за плечом у Шеридана ахнула. Один из вошедших, стоявший прямо перед ней смущенно улыбнулся. Синклер медленно, словно во сне, коснулась его плеча – и вдруг бросилась на шею, обняла, путаясь пальцами в длинных светлых волосах.  
\- Байрон!  
ГКар, подпиравший плечом вешалку – широкоплечий нарн плохо помещался в коридоре – жизнерадостно помахал рукой недоуменно моргавшим Шеридану и Маркусу. Лейтенант Кеффер отлип от двери к которой прижимался спиной и тут же запер ее на все замки, включая цепочку которой сто лет не пользовались.  
\- Мы не в крепости,- буркнула Гарибальди.- Зачем на все замки запираться?  
\- На всякий случай. Там внизу кто-то орал, причем с явным центаврианским акцентом…  
Шеридан прикинул список вошедших, сложил в уме два и два и на всякий случай подергал двери – хорошо ли заперты. Тут ступор прошел, и все кинулись здороваться, жать руки, обнимать….  
\- Ладно, чего в коридоре стоим, пошли на кухню,- наконец предложила Синклер. – Байр… а черт! Серега, Андрей, Шурка где там пиво? Макс, пошли со мной, надо бы еще стульев раздобыть…  
\- Я помогу,- вызвался ГКар. И приволок в двух руках три табуретки.  
На кухне на диванчике мирно спала Лондо… ГКар с милой улыбкой на зеленой физиономии потряс ее за плечо. Все затаили дыхание.  
\- Сейчас Лондо как заорет…- мечтательно прошептала командор на ухо и.о. Гарибальди.  
Лондо заморгала, уставилась в нависшие над ней разноцветные глаза…  
-Ой, какой хороший сон!!!  
\- И тут птица обломинго громко щелкнула клювом ШагТоту…- зачитал Андерй цитату из тетрадки.  
Наконец спящих разбудили, пиво разлили, девушки утянули на диван симпатяжку Кеффера… и повисла какая-то смущенная тишина.  
\- Гхм… А помните, как Гарибальди к ГКару в тюрягу пришел,- подала голос и.о. Гарибальди.- Мы, говорит, петиции получаем, что вы поете…  
Продолжать не потребовалось. Народ расхохотался, причем сам гКар больше всех. Недоуменно моргал только Байрон. Синклер с тихой усмешкой прикрыла глаза и задумалась… Байрон зажал рот рукой потому что ржать одному как-то не так весело…  
\- А я знаю, что сегодня случилось,- вдруг сказал Макс (немного не в тему), но уж очень хотелось поделится открытием. – Я знаю, почему не видно и не слышно проспекта и свет наверное тоже не просто так отрубился…  
С другого конца стола Синклер кивнула.  
\- Я тоже так подумала… Сегодня – День Мертвых…


End file.
